Spyro Shadow of Darkness
by Darkknightdragon
Summary: When two brothers from earth are sucked in to another world where dragons and mystical creatures that exist beyond there understanding can they reach home. Both of them were born with Dark Magic allowing them to drain magic and corrupt magic, and how is it connected to their family and the secrets that left them questions than answers as to why their to the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of Darkness**

Takes place near the very end of Eternal Night however there are twist to the stories and NO this does not involve around spyro, these OC's and a backstory to their history and the answers they need to understand of their family role.

This is a 1 – 5-part story I attend to make this count. This story was inspired by **Troubled Soul** by **Idiocy01** and I was thrilled about his story and how he made it so mine will be different from his but in MY vision of this.

Anyway please enjoy and please PM me or leave a comment :)

 **(Shane POV)**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been months since mom died me and Zander had to live our grandparents for a while. The judge said deciding that we had to be under their care, we hated the most. Every day we wish mom was here with us, but no, she was gone. She uses to tell us stories of otherworld's that she could image that we could journey to.

Nevertheless, that was long ago. When we were young, we end up asking who our father was but she never answered or told us who he is only to hurt her feelings more. We though our father abandoned us not caring when we were born, we felt ashamed at first wanting to be a family but that never had.

Weeks later she got very sick doctors couldn't explain it was beyond unusual no one can't explain. We did our best to make mom better but everyday got worse for her. We cried for her to get better but nothing last forever. Before she passed, she spoke her last words to us.

 _"Both of you listen to me. Your destinies are not here in this world… you both have the power to change that… like your father. Both of you have these special abilities within you… you just need to bring them out. No matter what others say never let them get to you… please Shane lookout for your brother… both of you stay together I-I love you both…"_

And with that she was gone the owner founds us a day later crying around mother. The police and our grandparents came looking over the situation. A few days later the judge announced that, we lived with our grandparents.

We hated them they never liked us not one bit. All they care about is themselves our grandpa was a drunk always sitting on his ass doing nothing else, whenever he tells us to do something he tells us were doing it wrong and punish us for that our grandma don't even help us through, the way of life god we hated them so much.

We fixed our own food and do our own stuff. We go to school every day Monday- Friday, every day was a struggle bullies and older kids mess with us mostly but mostly Zander I despise those that torment us.

One day I remember when I heard that Zander got a black eye in the nurse's office, I was so furious I wanted to kill the person. Zander told me it was one of the football players that gave him his black eye. I glared and clenched my fist tightly going after the punk who gave my little brother a black eye.

Once I found out who he was, I decide to make him regret the day he was ever born. Heading to the football field, I saw him and his friends talking and laughing. Many of them saw me and mocked I was beyond pissed. Grabbing a metal baseball bat, I swung it at him hitting him hard. The others did not like what I did to their friend all charged and beaten me up good but made a horrible mistake.

When I got up I glared in fury and rage I felt a I felt an unknown weird feeling inside of me like my body was heating up and rising. As I got up, I shouted the pro player getting their attention. All flinched and looked at me with fear as if my mind was and body was in a trance, I raised my hand point at them. All laugh but soon changed as black tendrils all raced to them.

Many tried to move and run out the way but failed each one pierced in the limbs the head gut shoulder legs. Everyone screamed in agony they pleaded for their lives but I simply said.

" **You don't get mercy from me. None of you deserve to live for hurting my brother!"** A dark growling tone my voice shifted from normal to near dark and hard demonically like I was a dark creature born from the shadows.

They froze, to them I sounded like I was a demon they were beyond afraid with one swift move of my fingers they were sliced into pieces. Their lifeless boys on the ground bleeding out the hatred that ran through me was still burning, but it felt good at the same time.

Once the day was over, I showed Zander my power he was shocked to see me having powers he asked tons of questions which I had no answers to just guessing. News spread quickly of the pro football team's day in midday no one knew what happen… except me and the joy of their deaths was peace to my ears.

Later Zander had his powers as well like mine but different, he uses insanity ad fear that I know he uses on a bunch of idiot killing with pleasure. The first time he did it is when some scumbags bullied him at schools he felt like he was losing his mind having all these headaches for a few hours only to stop. When it was around lunch he saw the ones that messed with him so badly that he thought of dark thoughts clouding his head not realizing that he was influencing their minds causing a disturbance in the cafeteria. They scream and yelling clenching on their heads begging the voices to stop, people thought they were on drugs till they killed themselves stabbing with their own silverware.

Nobody could figure it out why they killed themselves but one thing I knew for sure Zander can twist the minds making them fear him. Instead of being afraid like he was people were afraid of who he was but they don't know it yet.

16 years have passed and were still living in our so-called grandparents' house they didn't nothing for us except called us to do work. I was on the verge to kill them but held off a bit waiting till the time was right.

One night I saw a strange glow in our backyard I woke up Zander telling him to look what I was seeing. We both got outside carrying my phone and a couple of snacks with us.

Once we saw a small cave at the end was a large purple crystal glowing. I stepped carefully with my hand out. I didn't know why I just felt drawn to it for some reason.

"Careful Shane." My little brother pleaded. As I touched the surface, nothing happens just nothing but glowed.

"Zander come touch this. It feels warm?" He did the same touching the crystal as before nothing happen. But after about oh I don't know 30 to 45 seconds the surface cracked its light spreading to us.

At first I thought it was killing us, but what was unbearable was the pain we felt, the pain was so tormenting it felt like every fiber in our body was splitting up to pieces.

Once the pain slowly eased becoming less painful the intense energy from the crystal glowed and exploded shards flying everywhere around the cave magically levitated the smaller shards spinning them around then reforming the shards into a vortex.

"SHANE!"

"ZANDER!"

I tried to grab on to something but there was nothing soon the portal open more sucking us in. The energy was strange but strong nothing I never felt same for Zander feeling dizzy we were, we drifted in the void of space an empty void of nothingness.

Then came a bright light at the end of the void the light soon blinded us then came darkness I heard nothing darkness surround me…

 **(Cynder POV)**

Spyro nearly lost control when stepping in the Well Of The Soul's sparx and me were worried he didn't come back to us. But thank ancestors he did. The temple was collapsing on us with no way out.

But something strange happen cracks of red electric sparked in the air creating a dark portal beside us. Clouds of mist fogged the area making it hard to see.

Once the portal was fully open something came out of us two dark figures came out of the portal both exhausted probably collapsed.

"What is that? Are those apes?" Sparx question pyro but backed off not wanting to look at it.

 **(There outfits have their own dragon symbol with metal-like claws.)**

Taking a closer look, I saw it lying face down unable to see its face. It had a large black cape with a sketch of a red dragon symbol I never seen before. Its left hand has a demonic metal claw like arm. Its black hood concealing its face. Same with the other but with a Blue dragon symbol and has torn small holes in his cape and has a metal claw but on the right.

"KILL THAT APE BEFORE IT WAKES UP." Spyro ignored his cries as he got closer ready to kill it in case it jumped on us. Once he was a foot away he was ready to snap its neck, but at shock it grabbed Spyro's paw burning it in a way. Spyro jumped back holding his paw seeing the mist of heated magic burning his paw.

"I dare you. To try harder!" It growled letting go of his paw as Spyro backed away surprised to see it react so quickly. It got up stretching it arm but looked at its left claw curiously but shocked. Staring at his hand like it never seen it before why?

"Who are you?" Spyro demanded 'it' didn't answer. "What are you?" He asked 'it' but it didn't answer again just stared at his hand not before looking at the other one the floor by him with the other creature on the ground knocked out.

Before we asked again the portal that brought both of them here shot purple lighting shocking it and shocking the other even though it was still unconscious. It groaned and struggle to maintain the shock as the other was shocked as well but unconscious forming crystals around their bodies becoming crystallized. The crystal formed around their legs then to the rest of its body sealing them tightly.

The temple collapsed within us rocks and pillars falling behind cracking shattering.

"Get behind me!" we both side by spyro he used his power to conceal us, protecting us then came the numbness of my body and allowing to sleep covering my mind of quiet.

 _ **3 years later…**_

 **(3** **rd** **POV)**

A group of grublins and trolls were exploring the old temple that collapsed 3 years ago. While entering the halls at the end of the hall was a bright yellow crystal showing two dragons. One of them step forward breaking the crystal they were in, once the blinding light faded they place a green snake chain around their neck still unconscious.

Half of them took them away while the other scouted the rest of the temple. Little did they notice that someone else was watching? As he watches, the grublins and trolls take them away he sees a faded light shining on the ground.

He picks him up and takes him away searching for his friends. The other half of the group continues to scouts more of the area. One ends up noticing a large crystal like the dragon created but black. They decided to break it with one of their heavy weapons slashing and hammering the outside of it nothing happen.

They tried many times until they gave up trying to break it, when they left little did they know the black crystal was cracking from the inside tiny cracks slowly opening larger from the inside out, releasing large amounts of darkness in the air fogging up the area.

 **(Chronicler POV)**

The battle was just getting started and more of Malefor's forces are vicious on their goal of conquest. Placing my book down I looked up to the stars beyond my library hoping that the purple dragon will save this world.

"Sign… ancestors help us…" Walking back in my library I sat down opening another book from my bookshelves. Reading quietly though of the battle and legends of us dragons we fought for and remain piecing other civilizations together in peaceful relations.

We harness the elements of fire, ice, earth, electricity, wind, fear, shadow, poison and other elements we used. Our ancestors would have been proud the dragon race guiding and helping others to form peace.

 _CLANK_

"Hmm?"

One of my books on the floor fell off. _'Strange that never happen before my books are well place?'_ Grabbing the book, another one flew of the shelf.

"What the!?" I was cut off as more and more books violently flew off thrown across my room. Nothing I never experience before, once the mysterious force ceased all my book were all over the place.

Stacking them up one at a time a faith glow caught the corner of my vision. Stopping what I was doing the glow was coming from a purple book the glow grew brighter a dark aura was surrounding it.

The book levitated itself towards me slowly its texture and completion was clear and smooth of the surface. It had locks and small metal chains sealing the book tightly, the front had demonic dragon wings with a dragon's head in the middle.

 _'What dark magic is this?'_ The book floated inches away from me. At first, it did nothing but the chains and locks were cracking releasing the book open. Its dark magic flipped the pages to the beginning of the first page.

Curiously, I carefully looked as the words appear in the page. If any dark magic was used I would destroy it immediately.

 _ **When there is light there is darkness and comes, darkness comes shadow.**_

 _ **Dark evil lives in the dark places of the world as the light overshadows it. Forces of dark creatures live in mysterious realms where we don't know in the dragon realm. Entities feed off the weak and strong of their will and spirit, only the strong can survive the outcome of wars.**_

 _ **In a realm of shadow's creatures of darkness, force control on their vessels, as their host is vulnerable unable to break free from its control. When the dark entities' leave their host, they leave a piece of their fragment behind as a connect to become one with their soul.**_

As I read more of the words on the page, it began to make me wonder what evil does. What the purpose for evil to continue to live. As the words stop the pages flipped a bit it stops and show more words as I read, it shocked to me of what I was reading.

Reading further more my eyes widen of what I was reading what I was hearing. _'Could this be it, is this really what was really going on long ago?'_

More of what this book was telling me was staring to question the war with Malefor and something else was there at the beginning.

"What in the name of ancestors!"

 **(Hunter POV)**

Carefully scouting the area, the catacombs with Sparx looking for Spyro and Cynder captured by Calefor's army. Sneaking around has always been good for me as I had practice sword fighting and archery. We manage to avoid a few scouts without being caught, distracting them was easy but I wouldn't let that slide.

"So what now how are we going to find them!?"

"I don't know yet Sparx but please keep your voice down." Replying quietly, we scouted more of the catacombs but still haven't found the dragons yet.

But around scouting an explosion shock the catacombs stopping me and Sparx from progressing further.

"What was that are they trying to blow this place up or something!?"

Thinking for a bit. "Hmm… no they wouldn't allow that if Malefor sent his troops here to capture both dragons then why would he try to cave this place in. Come Sparx." Leading the way carefully we searched for both dragons.

Upon crossing another group of grublins and trolls on they were bickering about something that would lead me to the dragons. "H-have you heard of t-the creature we found?"

"Y-yeah they look like apes but it doesn't look the same but uglier."

"Should we bring these freaks to lord M-Malefor?"

"Yes."

"Ha w-what a pathetic ugly freak hahaha"

Ape? Whatever they were talking about this creature is none of my concern. They stopped halfway in the hall that I was supposed to go. I growled a bit in frustration they were taking their time and I needed to find a way to distract them. Wait… is that creature moving. I heard it growl almost as it was listening to them talk badly about it.

 **(Shane POV)**

 **10 minutes earlier…**

I lightly moved my hand I didn't know how long I was out but it sure made me numb. Felt like years since I got out of bed like I was frozen, my head and body ached, voices echoed my ears I heard them talking I couldn't quite understand them. I felt one of them carried me in an arm or sort of in an arm.

I could have moved or something but something about them didn't feel right so I played like I was unconscious. Listening carefully my eyes still shut.

H-have you heard of t-the creature we found?"

"Y-yeah they look like apes but it doesn't look the same but uglier."

'Creature what creature wait… they mean me that's strike one dude whatever you are.'

"Should we bring this freak to lord M-Malefor?"

"Yes."

' _Malefor who's… I don't care I need to get away from these things and get out from where ever I'm from here.'_

"Ha w-what a pathetic ugly freak hahaha"

At that word, he said freak pathetic something in me snapped like a glass cracking forcefully. A burning fire built up in me the numbness and headache was gone instantly my body was burning with hate and anger.

Whomever these things are going to pay choking I their OWN BLOOD.

A weird feeling echoed my head I felt like I need to… feed. Growling like an animal but darker opening my eyes I saw what these weird creatures was most small but a couple large and big.

Everybody jumped back of me waking up I clenched my teeth hard my fury was awakening the ground around my feet was cracking, floating rocks and rubble circling around me.

Before one could up me a sudden sense made warn of an incoming attack. Following my instinct, I grabbed the little weird creature by the neck snapping its throat like a thick branch tossing its lifeless body aside.

Many were shocked of me killing with a flick of my hand on his neck. Two more tried to jump on me the swirling energy inside I felt before when I killed those pro football players at school it felt stronger here. Using this unknown power, I use my hands became giant claws long pointy rigged edges with clear silver.

 **(Note things I will describe will be either from games or movies. Also, Shane power are from Prototype 2 different but has other abilities.)**

Slicing the closes one by me sliding chunks of his flesh off and the second one I uppercut it dicing his body to pieces. Weird blood ran to the tip of my fingertips and it made my blood tingle. The urge to kill made me want to kill everything. The bigger thing was afraid to step a foot from me but to snapped back to reality charging forth, taking advantage of them charging stepping aside quickly like the wind then striking behind.

My hands then to tentacles or tendrils for short launching my fign-uhh tendrils at them easily ripped them apart. Half of them were ripped apart nothing left of them, most of their body parts hanging in the air.

Taking a breather, I glared darkly at the rest they couldn't do anything just stared in fear.

"W-what's it g-going to do!?" One of them panicked about to run but as he turns to run be bounced off as if an invisible wall blocked his path.

' _Yessss kill them KILL THEM ALL. Feast on their energy and their_ _ **bodies CONSUME THEM!'**_ I screamed in my head.

Whatever this was, it was giving me strength. Walking up to them normally the rest panicked begging me not to kill them but in my nature, I don't give _**MERCY**_.

My right hand then morphed to a large blade big black and small spikes pointed out from the edge. Their life on my hands shall be spilled by blood. One by one I tore each screaming their lungs out in agony.

The last big one made a run for it, force gripping hold it in place stabbing its throat then ripping is esophagus clean off. It gurgles with its blood gushing out but die instantly flat.

Unexpectedly my body beg to feed on their bodies, one of them that was still alive struggling only half-alive reaching out for dear life. Black tendrils shot out from my hands and back piercing each the one including trying to escape. Some spiking from the ground others in the air.

Stabbing the lifeless bodies draining the flesh of their bodies. The essence of their life force was flowing through me like a stream of water nothing but bones in their place. Each dead body slowly decayed as all the flesh and blood remained and their bones rotting as if they were dead for centuries.

Every one now dead and lifeless nothing left on them, all my long large tendrils turn back to normal. Calming down as the feeling in me settled.

Panting of the feeling of energy in me I'd nearly blacked out from my strange senses. Whatever I felt it, it felt very weird.

 _'Where am I what is this place?!_ _' S_ _haking_ my head, I thought I was hearing things probably voices. _'Great so I'm trapped in some place where I don't know in the blazes where I'm at.'_

Confused of what to do another feeling went off in me like an itch to my head that I can't sctratch moving so quickly like instinct went off again and I felt like something else was here with me. I didn't care how I use my abilities… for now, I was preparing for a fight. I felt my body was taking over lifting my hand shooting Shadows at the rubble of rocks two figures covered themselves as the dust settle.

One was a cheetah? With a robe sword and bow with the glowing stick was… I honestly have no idea what it was. The cheetah pulled out its bow quickly and fired an arrow. I flinched a little when the arrow was fired.

As the arrow was coming towards me black tendrils grabbed the arrow in midair tossing it aside. Both the creatures were shocked that my tendril protected me as if it had a mind of its own. Even I was a little shocked by this but I didn't had time to admire since I was getting shot at.

Snapping out of it glaring at the one who fired at me I shot tendrils at him lifting it off the ground right to my eye level. He struggles to get free tightly tightening around his neck made it worse for him.

"Shooting me with an arrow was a bad call."

"Grr… don't underestimate me creature… I will not break easily to Malefor's spy like you." Now he pissed me off tightening my tendrils around his neck nearly choking him giving him a death glare. The glowing tick was hiding behind a rock sacred to move.

"No one. Ever threatens **me like that.** **Ever**." I realize my voice changed darkly at him. He could only look at me in terror. The glowing stick only panicked hiding behind the rubble shaking and muttering I couldn't hear. Before I could personally break him sounds from the hall was getting louder.

' _Damn it always being disturb by something or someone'_ "Let this be a lesson to you hairball try, **try** to attack me and I happily rip your pitiful flesh of with no problem." Tossing him like garbage, I heard the same noises from these weird ugly creatures I'd killed.

I wanted to figure out what was going on so that I can face this and still protect my bro, which leaves me where was he? Looking around I still saw him where he was at when the crystal cracked freeing us stilled knocked out. _ **"Let darkness take hold of your surroundings."**_

A voiced echoed through my head I was running out of time and I had limited options huffing in defeat I flipped my hood on and grabbed my brother and hid in the dark corners of light. The talking cheetah got back up but didn't see me he gazed around looking for me but saw me.

Each of the creatures I killed were searching for something. But when they spotted their fallen comrades they shivered in fear. One of them stepped forward tapping the remains of its dead comrades.

"W-What happen to them?" Other looked worried that something mange to kill them all easily. Which I mean something I mean me of course staying in the shadows.

"Whatever did this is long gone by now." _'That's what you think idiots.'_ Slowly making my way behind them to give them the element of surprise. While the rest were busy I jumped on the first one behind snapping its neck easily but draining its life and essences leaving nothing but rotten bones in its place. The others didn't hear anything which was good sign.

' _Let's see 3 all facing straight and 2 in front of them this will be child's play.'_ Expanding my power tendrils shot from my body slithering around them without them realizing their fate awaits. Each tendril stabbed each one draining them dry quickly leaving nothing left of their decayed bodies _. 'Drain them… feels good… drain them, kill them.'_ Ignoring what I said it didn't sound like my voice said I went back to my brother Zander was still out cold.

"Zander Zander wake up!" Shaking him constantly hearing groans, I decide to give him the old fashion way to wake up.

Lifting him up giving him a nasty slap sounded like a gunshot he groans again and this time he reacts.

"OWWWW MY FACE GODDAMN IT!" Rubbing the sore spot on his face then glares at me. "Why did you do that huh!? That hurt geez!"

Rolling my eyes ignoring his complain. "Zander do you realized where we are?" I snapped back he was about to argue but stopped gazing around seeing we were in a different place like some tomb or something.

"*Whistle* Okay then were not back at home are we?"

"No. plus-" Pointing to the weird bug like creatures dead on the floor. "These are not from earth or animals I ever recognized." He walked up to the dead bug-like creature poking and examining it.

"Well I guess we can call it eureka a new discovery." Sarcastically saying but when back serious. "I-I remember back at home… we touched a purple crystal then… a portal and we were sucked in!"

Nodding to what happen. "Yes and that's not all those things are the only ones I saw, there was a cheetah as well."

"A cheetah?"

"Yes but can walk talk and dress like a human." Explaining what I witness even more weird.

"Well that's just great, what next dragons!?" Flapping his arms dramatically on his sides.

"Let's not worry about now… for now let's just get the hell out of here then we'll question this later."

"Right… I guess so." I sense something strange other presences nearby. I follow the trail of energy. Sensing two other presences on the balcony, I saw two dragons fighting those creatures I killed before.

 _'At least things won't get worse.'_

We traveled around the catacombs looking and searching for a way out till we came across open platform room; it was huge like the inside of a building with nothing in it. As soon as they were finished the area rumbled like an earthquake, the brightly lava light lit up the place revealing a giant monster. Both dragons one purple and one black fighting off those things I killed earlier.

"Great I stand corrected dragons what's next gigan titan monster?" After they fought of the bug creatures, they worked quickly to break the anchor holding them down. But the ground shook at the same time that happen.

' _Oh greeeeeat!'_ Glaring at my brother who nervous scratch his head.

As the monster was about to attack instinct took over I stop for some reason I felt a tugged in my body like I immediately taking action for some reason letting two innocent dragons get killed wasn't my style.

Out in the corner I saw hunter getting an arrow out firing at the monster but with little effect. _'Is that even going to work a small useless arrow against a giant lava monster.'_

Killing those who oppose me and dare attack me was different. So instead of fighting I let instinct toke over. Still invincible with my hood as well with zander focusing on a black orb on my hand, concentrating my energy I tossed my attack to the giant lava monster face. I didn't know why I just did.

"Bro what are you doing?"

"Put on your hood now!"

"What why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Without arguing further, he put on his hood cloaked in shadow.

The monster was about to slam its giant hand on them till my attack came in contact. I shot forth shadowy waves at it exploding on the side of its face black scorch marks blinding its left eye screeching in pain. The monster looked up at the balcony but saw nothing there. _'Good thing for invincibility so nobody can'_ _t see us.'_ The monster still blinded sunk under the lava vanishing from below. Safe the area was the two dragons' mange to break the anchor that was holding them down freeing themselves heading to the cheetah and the glowing stick. "How did you know to do that?" He questioned I just shrugged. "If… felt natural. Now be quiet."

Gesturing Zander to the side sticking to the corner of the shadows we quietly stayed at the edge away from them. Even though were in this strange world doesn't mean I trust them.

"Thanks for the save back there."

"Yeah thanks."

"Spyro Cynder are you hurt, nothing broken." He asked.

"My name is hunter young dragons Ignitus sent me to find you. Again, nothing broken?"

"Were fine thanks for the help back there using that magic against that golem." Cynder replied but hunter's eyes widen when she said that. "Is it something I said wrong?" She asked.

"No young dragon… the truth is I never learn magic unless… no could it be that creature." Mumbling the last part didn't realize Spyro and Cynder were confused of what he was saying.

Cynder spoke up. "Hunter what creature you mean?" The glowing stick came up speaking for him.

"A while ago while we were searching for you guys a weird ape like creature whatever it was… killed 2 groups of grublins and trolls like it was nothing. It had these weird tentacles coming out of its back and hands stabbing them and draining them dry! Leaving only decayed bodies." _'Keep talking tinker bell easy enough to snap you.'_

"And that's not all its hand turn to claws FREAKEN Claws I mean they were huge and that's not what else we saw tentacles came out from his hand ripping them apart LITERALLY parts of their body's hanging in the air and the last one gave me chills on my spine it turns one of its arm to a large blade!" The flying stick saw dramatically.

"It wasn't just one but two, however the other one was unconscious while the other attacked the grublins."

Both dragons were shocked of tinker bell story I swear I hope I won't be calling him that for a while. Hunter explain the last little bit as well confirming their story. Spyro the purple one felt a little sick to his stomach the way his expression. And Cynder the black one was a little scared from the way I feel her life-force she was scared a little.

"Come the soon we leave the better." Hunter led the way following Spyro as he called him. When the black dragon was about to follow, she stopped shaking a little like she felt something cold pass right through her.

She turns around only to find nothing while I was still invisible. ' _What's going on with her?'_ I asked the voice in my head.

She kept eyeing our direction but was interrupted by Spyro.

"Cynder you okay? What's wrong?" He asked concern with her she tried to find the words but couldn't find speak any.

"N-nothing let's go." She left with a face saying, "I think I saw something" But ignored Spyro's questions.

As we watched all four of them heading to another area I stayed my distance 1: too much light stay in cover and 2: didn't want to be near that dragon gazing at me (even though I still invisible.)

"What was that all about? She was looking at our direction don't know why?"

"I don't know bro but keep your eyes open and keep your guard up at any time." Nodding

From a good distance, we saw them putting their paws on a light blue crystal as the crystal glowed a dragon was talking to them. As I waited, the light faded and they left leaving me to investigate this. Flipping my hood off me scaling the next platform looking at the crystal. "Whoa what did they do, all they did was touch it."

 _'….'_ _He did have a point this world is something we need to be careful of._

I sounded off weirdly like two halves of me were talking I felt bad for him. But focusing on the crystal I was about to begin to reach out to the crystal. "Bro?" As I got close, the crystals power flow through lightly.

"Huh seems that whatever this crystal is I can drain its magic what about you?" Asking Zander who did the same reaching his hand out when the magic flow through him as the crystal itself light faded leaving the rest intact.

But as I got even closer touching it the power flow through me a lot more leaving the crystals intact. It felt like a wave of adrenaline coursing through my veins giving me a boost. "Zander do the same."

Without a word Zander placed his hand on the crystal and felt the crystals power flowing through him like a rush of adrenaline corusing through his vains. "Wow… I feel like-like I'm supercharged!

"Come on let's time to get out of here."

 *****Time skip*****

After about 15 minutes of walking around the ruins following, the four creaturesas having no idea what was going on they manage to find a way out by blowing the horn to open the door. Things were going find except the golem as they called it came out trying to stop them.

"Cynder look out!" Spyro yelled but was too late the golem hand knocked her back as she was falling Spyro was being pulled in as well with a magical green chain. Suddenly Zander did something to surprise me using his power Cynder stopped in midair frighten.

She panicked a little but looked around as he lifted her from the corner hiding myself. Everyone were shocked seeing Cynder being placed back at the entrance to the door safely.

"Cynder how did you do that!" He asked her all she did was shrug. "I have no idea… actually I think someone saved me."

All three were stunned by what or who saved her. _'Really it took them that long to figure it out.'_ As they manage to head out the only left was to cross the platforms to finally reach the exit.

Eyeing the way hunter mange to get across easily. _'Hmph typical cat.'_ next it was the dragons turn with tinker bell but as they got halfway crossed the monster showed itself. It attacks both trying to knock them off due to its blind eye I gave it. It was having a difficult time killing them.

As Spyro mange to get inside the tunnel cinder was knocked back again struggling to lift herself from the edge. As the monster was about to killed I acted. "Zander cover me."

Forcing its arm, the monster tried to smack her but I did a force grip holding it back its arm was going backwards instead hitting itself.

' _Damn why won't you JUST STAY DOWN!'_ The anger of getting annoyed with the monster I gestured my hands with a flick as if I was tossing a ball in the air. The monster went flying straight back with a crush panting turns out having these, powers are useful I wonder what else they can do.

"Come on let's go now!" I whispered loud enough to him to get the hell out of here.

Cynder mange to pull away looking back I think I know what's on her mind. After taking a breather, I carefully jumped each one racing to the tunnel gazing back watching Zander doing the same. After a minute or two I saw the open world here it was way different back from home. Jumping down I saw the world here was not… no not even close compared to here so ancient so life-like. "Zander… Zander!"

"Ugh yeah… I'm hear…. Giv… me a minute." Panting heavily exhausted running like that, the only time he did that was in gym doing the jogging test.

Clearing my thoughts, I tried to remember what I was here and why were we brought here. "Zander will take a minute to rest then we'll head out okay"

"Yeah… sure phew!" _'Don't worry I won't let nothing stand in our way.'_ _I thought to myself never letting him get hurt._

Taking in the moment in the scenery, I waited till zander caught his breath good and ready. "Okay I'm good now… alright lead the way big bro. I rather not spend any more time here in this place." Giving him a smirk looking down the cliff was a long way down.

"Follow my lead and stay close."

Jumping off jumping off the cliff in to the forest when the night sky brought mysterious wonders to us that our world different.

Either way whatever has happen to us get zapped to this world left unanswered questions, one only question remained that I been wondering ever since we left the cave.

What was the purpose for being here that I don't know...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow of Darkness**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Zander POV)**

 _ **Yes yes I notice my mistakes and I'll say it again first time doing a chapter on a different story ends up having a few mistakes okay I'm not perfect nobody is perfect alright. Anyway correct me for ANY mistakes and enjoy the show... :)**_

 _ **In the floating mountains….**_

The purple dragon was sitting on his throne meditating concentration on his dark power inflating the world into darkness. His quest to destroy the world was closely near and his plans to fulfil, and to defeat the purple dragon the one named spyro destine to defeat the dark master and the evil inflicted upon the world. As he was in a deep trance he felt a shock tingle in the back of his mind forcing him to open his eyes.

" _ **Hmm what is this feeling I'm sensing. This strange connection… yes something dark like my magic."**_ Another jolt of strange pain shot through to his head clenching on his head hissing in slight mental pain _ **. "Strange… it feels familiar."**_ He ponders what was this strange magic affecting in his head a strange feeling to his mind.

" _ **Hmm… a strange sense of magic has entered this realm but what I wonder."**_ While the dark master was continuing his plan to destroy the world but something else was lingering in the dark.

 _Valley of Avalar…._

 **(Zander POV)**

I follow Shane after he had jumped off leading me to follow, today was a strange day indeed first a purple crystal back at home magically transported us then waking up in some temple or underground catacomb and finally seeing talking dragons and cheetah and rock monster.

For once I thought I lost my mind to this or insanity sure I was crazy but to experience this was another thing beyond compared to earth. "Hey Shane do you have any clue where in the bloody hell is this place and where we are?" Only to get a shake of his head in reply jumping down the tree limb then me.

"Honestly I don't know for sure, this is all strange to me as well but what I do know is that this isn't a game Zander. Those dead creatures I showed you back there they tried to kill me. I manage to kill them back and somehow... absorb them I... I don't know how but I did it. We must let our guards down for one second got." His voice went cold and a bit harsh but I knew he was serious about this and wouldn't take any chance with that.

"Okay yeah I got it." Walking close behind him he pushes the vegetation away from him but on contact touching it the leaves were withering dying in mere seconds.

"What in the world? Shane touch the eaves of the plants." He didn't say anything but follow touched the leaves by his side watching them shriveled up turning green to gray.

"It's like a touch of death or something the plants and flowers around us die, even the grass were stepping on is dead." Looking at the grass where Shane was standing was gray and dead with a outer ring slowly growing, I watched myself taking a step to the fresh batch of grass as I step on the grass color slowly changed color. I took another 2 steps and the same thing happen again, is what Shane said true that somehow we can absorb living thing plants, trees, animals whatever things?

Roaming through the forest was huge and annoying stumbling upon thick vegetation with snapping vines that ends up trapping me or encountering some of the wildlife here a few animals we recognized like back on earth. Once we got out part of the deeper forest we saw some shining rocks off close to us. "Hey bro come take a look at this." Fe followed me to where we were going stumbling upon two large crystals one green and one red.

 _'Hmm it seems that these crystals are common that the dragons use.'_

"Aren't these the same crystal as the one back in that temple or tomb?"

"We shall seen now?" Looking to the large rocks nodded he reached his hand out morphing it to a blade. _'Heh lucky I want to have something like that.'_ __Standing near the crystal he slashed the crystal in half of it falling off while the other half remained, the top half that fell glowed as the red surge of color flown through me, I felt a gentle warmth around me coating my body free of pain like I was gently sleeping in my bed back at home. The same was going on with Shane as he stepped close to the other remaining red crystal watching the surge flow through him too light breathing calmly watching him relaxed a little made me relax too.

"Better" I feel like my health was better fresh and clean. "Yes now for the next one." Looking at the green crystal Shane slashed his morphed blade doing the same thing as the other half fell off. "Heh seems you getting the hang of your arm/blade."

"Indeed I still think there are more to my abilities that I even don't know truly, but it doesn't matter when the time comes to harness my power then I'll understand then." He inspected his blade that morphed back to his arm in a second or two back to normal.

"Fine by me bro I don't know about mines too but I'll try to control it maybe more…"

Going for the top part of the green crystal reaching out feeling the tingling of my hand the green crystal surge flow to my palm as it made contact with me I felt a rush of energy coming to me like a kid eating so much candy and has a sugar rush. It felt… great a rush of adrenaline coursing through my blood bubbling I could go on for a marathon or two.

"Whoa… that was a… a rush Shane try this I think the red crystal is to heal and the green is power I guess try it. It reminds me of those types of games back home you know." He didn't say anything but follow my example doing the same but touch his hand on the other half the green crystal light was glowing to dim in mere seconds.

He panted lightly removing his hand from the rock shaking his head a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah, now I know why you insisted me on touching it. This could prove very useful in the future remember that." I nodded. "Anyway lets fine somewhere to rest up it's been a long day." We heard sounds of rustling coming from the corner of the woods Shane gestured his head back to back away in the forest flipping his hood on turning invisible, backing away too slowly flipping on my hood watching what was coming out of the trees. Hiding behind a tree I saw the cheetah from before and those two dragons and tinker creatures that's been hanging around them. "Hey it's those guys again, what are they done here?" Whispering to Shane who didn't respond but kept his eyes on them like a hunter.

"Whoa what happen to those crystals!?" Said a glowing stick. "Yeah not to mention the magic is nearly gone." Spyro replied.

The cheetah name investigated the crystals both colors dull and glowing faintly to nearly gone. "Hmm whatever did this is somehow how drain off the magic here, I never seen anything like it. We must be careful here those creatures from before might still be here Malefor probably sent spies around." Mumbling the last part which I know he was talking about me.

' _What is the deal with these guys are we following them or are they following us?'_

"And not only that seems to drain the life around the environment" He pointed to the dead grass they were standing on seeing white dead grass spread around their paws.

' _Crap forgot that we've someone how are draining the life around us.'_

Watching the dragons break what was left of the crystals replenishing their strength. Then talking about this villain who is how he raged war upon the dragons. _'Malefor?'_

The black dragon was lost at though for thinking who saved her. "Wait you did mention a creature back in the catacombs. What exactly are these ahh!" She was knocked down by my brother Shane… wait Shane! How did he!? He was close by my side but after one moment was gone _. 'Seriously Shane!'_

Shane had her by the neck lifting the morphing his arm to his blade holding her by the neck. "Cynder!" Cried the purple dragon the cheetah raised his bow and pointed his arrow at him. "Spyro!"

"Drop it. Now. "He said sternly to the cheetah he looked skeptical at the cheetah who didn't respond. "Drop your bow and other weapons now. Or else." Warning him one last time the cheetah obeyed slowly dropping his bow. "Zander take his bow." He called me out no use in hiding anymore stepping out of the trees and bushes flipping my hood off halfway walking up to the small dragons and cheetah uncloaked from shadow that was camouflaging me. Snatching his bow, I examine the bow he held pretty man… cheetahmade but that didn't make me want him to shoot at us when we turn our backs.

Gripping both ends of his bow gazing back at the cheetah who still had his eyes up but gave me a dirty look at me. "Heh an archer very skilled you are… but not skilled enough to know your surroundings." With a snap breaking his bow in half tossing both ends to the side. "Now tell us where are we."

"Please I'm sure we can reason with this-"

"QUIET! We're asking the questions." Shane growled at the black dragon in his grip. "Whatever you want we don't have what you want let her go!" Spoke the purple dragon growling through his teeth.

"We want answers where are we!" Demanded my brother glaring at them. "I don't understand-" The cheetah was cut off again. "Don't play dumb you know what happen back at that place the moment we woke up tell us now your you'll suffer; I don't give mercy."

"Please think before you do anything rash." Pleaded the black female dragon. "Cynder was it? Tell us who are you and where in blazes are we!" He spoke in ha harsh cold voice making the black dragon shiver.

The purple dragon was growling so hard that I notice the change in color of his scales from purple to black. **"LET HER GO OF CYNDER!"** He roared charging at Shane how tossed the black dragon away getting to fighting stance. The purple now black dragon snarled pouncing to my brother only to step aside striking his side nearly collapsing.

His eyes were ghostly white and the rest of his scales were black like he changed to a darker version of himself. He roared charging his attack firing at my brother who evade the attack, from there the cheetah mange to barrel roll snatching his sword and dagger out my senses triggered as I felt the danger coming using my other arm swinging around the palm of my hand felt my powers flowing through my skin. A dark mist formed creating a shadowy figure of a sword as both the misty sword and his collided with mine my weapons disperse of clouds of shadow revealing my weapons solid and powerful.

"Really thinking you got the jump on me, you made a mistake for that." Both of our strengths are were equal match surprisingly he seems older but than me I was young but I felt way stronger than him. Both our weapons were in lock pressing each other's strength back and forth but with my abilities I pushed him back as he was struggling to hold back against me. Pressing further back arching him backwards getting him on one knee elbow jabbing his muzzle punching him straight t in the face.

Shane was doing a number on Spyro as he slashes and strikes rapidly again even though he's in his dark form or whatever he couldn't really damage him the purple dragon had enough charging a glowing his maw firing a beam at him. "Shane!"

"The attack strikes him as he was blocking as much as he could with his morphed sword but degenerate back to his normal arm, once the dragons attack stopped Shane was on his knees smoke coming off of his robe and with his head down. _'No Shane no!'_ An unknown fury came over me as I was still dealing with the cheetah my blood boiling my body was slightly burning my eyes glowing.

The purple dragon got close to my brother holding his free paw out with his claws about to tear his face off. "Spyro don't!" Cried the black dragon Cynder.

"How dare you h **ow DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER!** " The cheetah I was dealing with my strength increase the angrier I got breaking off our sword lock, I punched the cheetah so hard he flew back against a tree making a dent against his back shaking the entire tree. I tried to stop the at dragon from hurting him further but my body was reacting strangely, I was shaking uncontrollably twitching and snarling. Why? Why was I shaking what's happening to me?

"Spyro don't please calm down!" However, her words did not reach him as his mind was to clouded to think. **"He hurt you he must die!"** He readied his strike about to attack almost touching him but only for his paw to be caught in Shane's grip tightening. **"What!?"** The purple dragon was caught off guard seeing his paw a few inches from his face.

"Never u **nderestim** ate me **creature I am your worst nightmare!** " His voice change so did he, he was longer the same Shane as I knew before _'What's happening to him?'_ His eyes were glowing yellow like mines did and his face his color was becoming pale and black veins spreading across his face to his eyes.

Rearing his arm back he hit the purple dragon with a power punch so hard he tumbles backwards losing his balance to stand up each time he rolled. What shocked me more was that his aura around him was covering him in a dark mist, the dragon once again attacked pouncing outwards to him only to be clawed by his clawed side leaving wounded sides.

The purple dragon yelp in pain and was kicked against the tree the sound of the tree breaking in half falling down. "Spyro!"

" **S-Shane!** " Still shaking non-stop trying to control this weird feeling in me. Shane reaching his hand out and his entire arm morphed turning to tentacles snatching up the dragon against the tree partly broken, he didn't have to move when he grabbed him a good 20 feet from him. "Your darkness is weak mine is strong, I take your strength!" With that he uses his other hand and dark mist formed around his hand draining his power I guess… from the dragon he screamed and jerked around trying to free himself from my brother's grip but was futile. "No stop please!"

The black dragon cried out but he didn't bother looking at her as he kept continuing to drain his power from him, the dragon's scales was becoming less and less darker as his scales were changing back to his original scales and his eyes were going back to normal as well. His struggle was slowed down and his change was back to normal as the dragon lost consciousness throwing him to the side. My brother was panting gazing at both of his hands as dark mist foam around his fingers, only to drop to his knees and fall collapsing.

" **Sh** ane!" Worried for my brother snapping out of my rage my body stops shaking, relief that it did running up to my brother who was knocked out checking to see if he was injured. "Shane, bro can you hear me?" Lightly hitting him in the face the other dragon ran to her fallen friend as well checking him, he should be lucky that my bro didn't finish him off.

"C'mon Shane I'm getting you out of here." Lifting him up over my should he was heavy but thanks to our abilities it was much easier to lift him. Before I left I glare at the female dragon speaking to her. "You should had answered us, that way you didn't had to deal with this but clearly your friend was lucky." With that the groaning cheetah was getting up after being knocked out by me flipping my hood on clocked in shadow as well as my brother who was still knocked out stepping back in the forest. With that said I left letting the darkness of the night be our shield for cover.

 **(Cynder POV)**

I couldn't believe it that those apes those… I don't even know what they were but when they started questioning where were they and what place we're they in it made me realize that the portal back years ago they appear out of the portal and were crystalized before the temple collapsed on us, maybe there were trying to get home but were stuck in a place they didn't know where to their own. I tend to Spyro's wounds licking them to clear for infection. "You alright Spyro?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Ancestors those apes got the better of me." Seeing the anger in his eyes while he may be somewhat right about them being apes their… different somehow I don't know why but their different from the ones we fought. "Spyro I know your angry but those creatures aren't the same as the others."

He gave me a questionable look wondering why. "What makes you say that Cynder"

"Well… for one they came out of the Well of The Souls and did you see how their dressed, not to mention they look way different compare to apes we fought a while back when you saved me."

He didn't say anything as he was thinking over the same situation back at the temple. "Spyro these creatures maybe have come from a portal from theirs to ours maybe there from another world different from ours did you not hear what they said where were they and what place it this."

"Maybe but we won't know for sure till we find out later. Let's speak to Hunter."

After we recover from the creatures that we encounter hunter explain everything that has happen including the dragon temple Spyro felt depressed dropping his head in shame thinking he failed to let this happen. Nuzzling his side to cheer him up worked a little.

"Spyro don't feel bad. Don't look to the past remember right now we will change things and stop this war."

"Thanks Cynder I needed that." He smiled Sparx who was watching gagged, ignoring his stupidity I'd wrapped my wing over him he leans to my cheek. While I accepted his comfort I still felt something in me wanted to know about those creatures, like I felt a similar pain from before. I could tell they really didn't want to hurt us just try to find some answers t their questions.

Hunter was gathering more firewood until something green hit him on the back of his head knocking him out.

"Hunter!' We both scream at his name.

 _THUD_

Spyro fell unconscious beside me. Then Sparx fell as well I was panicking whoever were doing this was going to capture us. The green flash like the others came my direction I didn't have time to dodge. Soon the impact landed on my face knocking the senses out of me.

 **(Shane POV)**

I woke up when the sunlight warmth of the sunlight hit my body. Man, it felt good the bright sun warming me up as a wake-up call. Stretching my muscles taking the view this place was interesting never will the people of earth will hear about this. Looking off beside me zander who was still sleeping

Zander was still sleeping with a few snores in a deep state of sleep for some time now, can't blame him he and I were tired after what happen last night. So the only way to get home is finding a way.

"Zander, Zander wake up." Shaking him slightly earning groans from him till I said. "Unless you want to be slapped in the face again which I will if you don't." I taunted him which woke him up grouchy.

"Well always doing things the hard way." Opening his eyes blinking adjusting to the sunlight stretching his arms and back. "M-Morning."

"Morning what happen."

"Remember what happen last night. Do you remember anything else?" I thought back to what happen recoiling my memories of what happened last night. I remember I was questioning the two small dragons and the cheetah in the robe and I was questioning them till the purple one attacked me. Then he turned dark and attack me then after that blank.

"Gah what time is it, why is it so bright!" He complained. Rolling my eyes over his whininess. "Quit whining you big baby, and suck it up like a man."

Usually he would protest and smack talk back… but today his expression and attitude was different. I guess I know why.

"Shane are… are we ever going to get home?" He asked worried his eyes were now showing concern and was begging for hope and innocent something that means for him and me a purpose.

"I-I… I don't know for sure but whatever it takes we'll get home."

"Okay." Watching him climb down the tree we were sleeping in last night Zander reached down landing softly. "How did we get up here?"

"I-I carried you heh guess I'm strong too he." Mentally sighing in relief that I didn't want him to get hurt but not to lose hope for any reason that's good, I stretched a few more times before jumping off the treelimbs looking around the forest it was peaceful and quiet.

Which was strange plus I haven't seen any birds around or any bugs what is this place? It looked similar to earth's forest and plant life but not the same.

Listening to the forest was quiet hearing seeing and smelling it. Viewing the area carefully my senses went off **(Instinct for short)** I caught an arrow a foot from my face. Glaring at the one who shoot me was another cheetah with a grey color and black spots and stripes. Along with him was two more one orange and the other red.

"The hell! Already we wake only to be attacked just god damn great!" Zander sneered glaring at the one who shot at us with the arrow, someone will pay dearly.

The grey and red robe cheetahs one had weapons but the other didn't have a weapon I think. Tossing the arrow, walking with angry stomps towards them readying myself.

"What are they apes!?"

"Who cares kill it!" The red cheetah shouted to the grey robed cheetah shot another arrow only this time to my brother who caught it in midair glaring angrily at the one who shot him again.

"Oh you're going to pay for that you overgrown cat!" He growled sprinting towards the one who shot him, running in a sprint so fast the cheetah didn't had time to react as he gave a high kick knocking its off its feet.

As for Zander went for the other one who was shocked at what it saw it reached out from its sword but his attention was brought back to me in fury. Darkness surged around him glaring hate in his eyes I could tell his blood boil as the cheetah swung his sword at him only for Zander to dodge the incoming attack. With a split moment giving him a hard kick staggering him punching his muzzle back as he loses his balance. Then another one and another one giving him a beating of his life just as he was about to lay another blow the cheetah grabbed his dagger on his waist and stabbed him in the chest.

At first I thought I was reckless getting Zander killed and lfor being reckless to whoever these natives are. But at the back of my mind was itching not like a scratch more like something was invading my mind. _**"Your stronger than that, your dark gifts are keeping you alive these fool's weapons are no match for you. You will feel the pin but only for the moment."**_ A voice said in my head like an echo listening to what it said as my attention was back on the cheetah he held a smirk slashing his dagger at me the voice echoes my head so loudly I was clouded by my thoughts as if I was in a trance. Reaching my hand to the cheetah my powers surged through my fingers a swirl of dark streams manifest on my hand growing bigger to the size of my hand sparking black electricity around the orb his smirk changed to worried and fear without a second thought shooting the orb right at the cheetah the orb exploded on contact obliterating him his fur was smother in flames as for the clothing burnt to crisp his cries turn to wailing screams, the dark fog suffocated him hearing the torment of his choking ɡaɡ.

Watching the cheetah slowly decaying with the rot of his bones and flesh decaying away as for the

Without showing any remorse gripping his head using both my hands as I twisted his head 360 all the way not before ripping his head along with half of his spine.

"Cheetch scum." I spat in disgust of the creature.

 _" **Feed."**_

The voice said coming to my mind again but I felt the sensation like my body was in overdrive. Just as I was about to the yellow cheetah who was watching in shocked. She held a small dull dagger in her paws, plus her stance is pathetic she could get killed by me so easily.

Zander was dealing with the other cheetah who was beating the live of him to a pulp, Zander strikes at the red robed cheetah sucker punch him in the gut, then slamming both fist on his back knocking him down. Grabbing his neck, he shoves his other hand on his face as his powers infested on the cheetah face going through his veins darkening his muzzle. In terror the overgrown cat tried to break free but was paralyzed as if his body was in total shock in paralysis.

Once spreading Zander smirk. "Enjoy your long nap of _Fear_ hairball." Releasing the cheetah, he wails in agony his eyes were black and most of his face was covered in black veins like a contagious disease throwing off the cheetah wails and twitching and jerking around. Sensing someone else from behind us another cheetah but the facial appearance looks a bit different from the males… possibly female.

"Well that cares of that. What about her?"

Glaring at her she panicked dropping her things in nervousness. "St-stay away!" I ignored her plead stepping closer she backed away only to stop behind a tree trapped.

She whimpered asking for a quick death by her expression her body was shaking like crazy wither eyes tearing up. As soon I was 2 feet from her she closed her eyes tightly. The only thing I did was took her dagger which she notices after I took it.

' _Seriously? What has this world come to with these creatures.'_

 _" **Fear… let fear take control."**_ _Said the voice in my head l_ ooking at her she was still whimpering thinking I have something planned for her. I ignored the voice in my head talking to me I must be going crazy.

"You can open your eyes now it's annoying to hear you cry like that ever second." I said to her she slowly stopped shaking and open her eyes to me. Those sapphire blue eyes look beautiful never have I met someone who had blue eyes.

"Y-you're not going to k-kill me." She asked as I rolled my eyes in reply.

"1: You didn't attack me and my brother 2: There's no point to even hurt you because I can see how you're not a real threat." She looked at me surprised rolling my eyes again at that I notice her stuff on the ground I picked them up and held them out.

"Here take you dagger back but cross us and you'll regret it."

She looked at me then her stuff the me a bit frightful to even touch her dagger back. Growling slightly annoyed. "Do you want your stuff back or not I'm not holding this all day for you!" Shaking it slightly she flinched at my frustration but quickly obeyed getting her stuff back she examined.

"S-Sorry." She grabbed her stuff back checking to make sure there was no damage. "Why did you have to kill them?" She slightly said in a whispering tone worried that she'll anger me. "First of all _they_ attacked us and second we one is dead the other one is alive for his sake." She looked away noticing her fallen friends that attacked us then looked back to us.

"Wait what kind of apes are?" _'Seriously what does everyone in this damn world calling me ape or monkey geez!'_ Turning back at her with a glare she whimpered knowing she said the wrong words.

"Let's get something straight! _**WERE**_ not an _**APE**_ or _**APES**_! We're humans there's a complete difference. We don't not look like them nor act like them we _humans_ are different from them. And second don't refer to us as an ape again. Got it!" She quickly nodded after my brother's angry argument.

"But my comrades said that-"

"Like what I said one is dead but not the other one my brother dealt with him he's just enjoying a nice nap with nightmares. But as for my brother here Zander he torments his kills turning their minds inside out. I kill with no mercy I bring death to my victims" She shivered when I explain our _ways_ with people he brings insanity and fear I kill and bring death with no mercy causing her to shake a little.

Noticing her actions, I had to ask her something. "Who are?" folding my arms she looked at me then fiddle with her paws. "I'm Ariel daughter of Prowlus you both umm… w-what are your names?"

"Shane. This is Zander." Pointing behind me Zander giving a small wave. "Where are we exactly?"

She had to calm down a little after but was still afraid to speak out her words. "Y-You don't know where here is?"

"Um duh where the hell do they think Kansas, where in the hell are we?"

I shook my head to him always being sarcastic or ironic when he pleases. "Really?" Raised my eyebrow as if I was saying "Seriously" She notices the expression I gave before speaking out again.

"W-well t-this is valley of Avalar my home." Glancing around me I saw the valley its was stunning so much life here. Only problem was that Zander and I are the only ones here in this mysterious alien world. "Why do you ask cre- er h-hooman?" She said not answering her right away I huff turning around Zander who just shrugged in respond has she never seen humans before.

"Again human hu-man and second because we're not from this world. Me and my brother were sucked in a portal that took us who knows where, and now we must get back home no matter what gets in my way. He's my little brother."

Not noticing Ariel sat down she brought her paw to my back and hesitantly rubbed in a circle. "I-I'm sure i-it's going to be okay." I turn my head back surprised by comforting me.

"If you don't mind… why didn't you kill me? Y-you said that you don't s-spare your victims, right?" Looking her straight in the eyes I saw fear in her but something else I couldn't quite figure out.

"The reason I didn't kill you because you weren't a real threat to me. I saw how you can't even hold a dagger right in your paw that's step number one as a mistake when getting yourself killed." She looked at her dagger I gave back to her and frown. "And again I can tell you never been into a real fight before." I exclaim to her.

"That's not true I-I have before!" Again raising my eyebrow again in suspicion she wasn't a good liar. She didn't dare to look me in the eye. "I have before when I was training with my sister… but no that can't be right… Ohh I know I went up against… ok maybe… ALRIGHT FINE I never was in a real fight before."

"Wow she carries a small weapon but doesn't know how to use it real smart classy." Commented Zander I gave him a glare shutting him up.

"I hope you're not into her like that Shane you don't know how to talk to women yet." Whispered my teasing brother jabbing his side hard.

"So you both really are from another world." She asked softly. "Do you see another being like us around." I replied she thought from a moment not before she was about to say something. "No."

"Then that answers that."

"Beside do you see humans that has FUR ALL over their body and not on their heads?" She stopped closing her mouth not realizing her mistake shaking her. "No."

"Then no."

An awkward silence crept on us I like her but didn't want to be a monster. I mean I killed many who treated me and zander as freaks or weirdos which they paid the price in blood for who they did and how they treated us. But her she's the only one who see me differently. She reminds me of… of mom kind caring don't yell nor treats us like were labor unlike most people do.

"Can tell me what your world is like you um... humans as you call yourselves do?"

Zander shrugged answering her. "Well better than wondering around this place." As we talked we told her about me and my bro's world we live in, how we adapt how were the only dominant species and advance technology to our will. I even got my phone (That I took with me) to show her my phone she seems astonish by my phone showing her how it works and plays with it a bit.

I told her the good of my world and the bad how those who were richer looked down on others with little or no care at all. I tense every time I mention the horrible things other people do to others out of their selfish needs.

"I... see that's why you both hate people the way they despise you. Now that you don't have to deal with the harsh past look to the future instead you decide who you want to play your role." Ariel Smirked impressiveness she did have some gift in her to see the good in people.

"You're an interesting cheetah you are. The other two would rather kill first and ask questions later." I stated she sheepishly scratch her head. "Yeah sorry about those two with war on everyone's minds mostly everyone is on edge ever since Malefor army."

Me and Zander looked at each other questioning who this Malefor guy is, if he is as dangerous as causing war with these creatures who knows how long till we won't last a week here, we need to get stronger both of us. Meaning to feed off more of our enemies. More magic to absorb the more power we are.

 _" **Transcend."**_

' _What? Transcend?'_

 _" **Transcend.. become more powerful. Let shadows take control**_ _ **."**_

The voice entered my head again I felt like I was losing my mind hearing this voice again and again. That left me in my thoughts becoming even more powerful, would Zander be the same with his abilities like mine. I wonder if mine is different from him his at some point.

"Shane are you okay you seem distracted." Zander asked concern I nodded. I was about to ask her something but the unbearable pain hit me so badly. I was shaking like a leaf unable to speak just gagging out sounds.

The trees and grass around me was slowly dying leaves and branches falling off. The wind blew around me as a shield preventing Ariel from coming closer. As soon my vision was blurry and had was dizzy feeling in my head I collapsed as my powers protected me like a shield leaving me knocked out.

"Shane!"

 **(Zander POV** )

Shane was acting weird for a bit like he was looking up at something but I don't know maybe that... that voice I heard awhile back could he had heard it too? What was it who was speaking to us I had no clue what it was but my mind was thinking elsewhere…

Shane wake up… come on bro… ugh damn it he's out cold!" Shane was knocked out with something that spoke to him... to us before.

"Just great my big bro's out cold just great."

"Something must've happen like he in a coma or something has this happen before." Shacking my head pacing around my fallen brother forgetting about the feline cheetah watching the whole time. Shane was probably effected by something... some sort of dark magic probably but how do I stop it gah I don't know!

"You." Pointing to the cheetah who flinched at me pointing towards her. "Do you have some pain pills."

"Pain... pills?" I mentally face-palm myself forgetting this isn't our world we were in anymore. But if this world is ancient like medical times or something like that, then that means their medicine are half useless here. If I remember correctly in history call Mr. Stander said back in the old ways far out people use plants and herbs to heal people and the only doctors were healers.

 _'Another problem just fantastic.'_

Just then I heard voices sounded like a group of people coming towards us. "I just had to say it." Acting quick I carried Shane off the ground surprisingly I lifted off easily.

I was never the one to exercise or go out that much I barley could push someone off but after discovering my abilities like Shane I could do more than I can imagine.

"Ariel!" Said a voice closing in with a group behind him it sounded middle age with a grouchy authority. "Warriors follow me now!" Yep I guessed it the leader of the cheetahs or chief.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest the leader was wearing red robe clearly fashioned in armor nice appearance by the way I'll comment on that, a cape and a steel tip sword. Alongside him were cheetah carrying spreads bow-n-arrow and swords.

"Well this just got complicated."

The leader of the group growled looking at me but then at the feline. "Ariel are you alright did this ape hurt you!"

 _'Ape seriously if people start calling us apes whenever they look at us then were going to have a very serious problem.'_

"I-I fine father-"

 _'Father! Of you got to be kidding me what NEXT!'_

The feline name Ariel which is supposed to be the daughter of the chief I didn't really believe but now I do, he glared at me then at the two bodies of the cheetahs but the one that was dead left hatred in his eyes.

"You ape! I suggest you surrender or we'll kill you filth!" He spat with his comrades nodding pointing their weapons and arrows at me. Rolling my eyes as much as I wanted to exterminate these fools I had to get Shane to a safe place.

"I don't have time for this." Turning away carrying Shane over my shoulder something in me like my body was telling me to duck when you fear that your about to be hit. In a flash I held an arrow in midair shocking me.

 _'The hell!?'_ That is the first time I grabbed something so quickly out in midair but not only was I impressed a struck of anger hit me turning around glaring at the one who shot at me, one of the cheetahs was stunned as for the rest.

Glaring a deadly glare, I gently slide Shane off carefully then gaze back at the group of cheetahs. "Trying to shot me with an arrow?" Holding up the arrow in my hand. "But now... now I'm going to feed you to your teeth!" Crushing the arrow in my hand in half not caring for the pointed cuts and splinters I got this made me very pissed at them and they'll pay dearly.

"Suffer."

Darkness surge around my arms giving off an aura of death in its name, a few cheetahs took steps back as my eyes glowed blood red, charging to them. The ones with the arrows fired their arrow in high speed unfortunately I bounced them off with my hands knocking then to trees.

With a quick motion I felt my hand feeling numb like pop rocks and small sparks of electric was sparking from my fingertips strike shooting dark electricity which I never could out of his shocking a few cheetahs in my way hearing their screams were music to my ears, Next was something I wanted to do for a long time the one standing next to me trying to get up grabbing his neck shoving my other hand on his muzzle black veins spread across his face.

Wailing in agony as I was breaking his mind to little pieces shattering it. With a tossed flinging him smashed right to the other a few with swords charged and swung at me. My body felt overdrive again I dodge the sword to the side and gave a strong kick to his side knocking him down hearing a few _CRACKS_ in the end.

As for the other two I smashed my fist right in muzzle feeling his bones cracking then a sharp upper cut to the jaw launching him up 10 feet in the air. Snatching his leg smacking him down with brute force seeing blood spilling out from him and bones breaking.

Even with that I was far from done stomping on his back I grabbed his neck with both hands pulling back twisting and turning hearing his cries of pain, his muscles and were tearing I could feel in in under his fur. With another pull successfully ripping his head off with part of his spine one. **(Like the Predator in Alien Vs Predator with the skulls)**

"Hehe heheh **ehehahahahahahah!** " Smirking and laughing I couldn't help myself It was so... so exhilarating and seeing the last few cheetahs with fear in their eyes makes me want to do more... fear...

Going after the next two using spears I held my hand up as time stopped completely, prefect the best way to strike I vanished then appeared behind them as time resume normal.

 **"Alright who's next!"** I snapped my voice changing deeper my demonic vice overcasting my own. I wanted to kill these bastards and be done with them... but at the same time looking back at Shane who was knocked out change my way of thinking.

 _ **'Kill them.'**_ Said the dark voice lingering in my head speaking through my mind again.

 _'N-No No Shane is important. I don't know how we got here but sticking together is more important than facing these hairballs.'_ Ignoring the voice in my head that calls me in my thoughts. Grabbing Shane lifting him up over my shoulder again I glared once more at the remaining cheetahs before departing in the forest disappearing in the forest.

Making sure I wasn't being followed I put down Shane who was still knocked out from some reason. Moving further back deeper in the forest just to make sure I'm clear. Cooling down letting my rage settle I sat back and waited from my brother to wake, some force or magic set his mind in a deep sleep or coma but nothing too serious for his condition.

' _Well got nothing to do now but wait…'_

Waiting for nearly at least two hours the calm forest noise of the leaves rustling and the wind blowing was relaxing however as quiet and relaxing as it is there was one thing that really bugged me throughout the day.

 _Grumble…_

"Oh man… I haven't eaten anything since I got here… actually Shane hasn't eaten anything either should had brought food with us." My stomach grumbles more begging for food what was there to eat I don't know what fruits are in this world that are safe to eat and what's not, but I had to get something to stop my hunger or else it becomes worse.

Getting up pacing around for a bit the only way I could get supplies for me and Shane would be that group of cheetahs that I met… right now were not on good terms so I don't care about making friends with them, this is about me and my bro surviving screw the creatures here.

For right now I need to get us some stuff that will help us in our further journey. Looking back at Shane's sleepy position lowering myself a bit to him. "Don't worry bro I'll get us some supplies for us." Whispering to him in a hushed tone letting him know I'll be alright.

Setting my focus on the outside of the forest tree lines heading out the forest leaving my brother protected honestly I didn't think of the wildlife but I had a feeling that when it comes to us and animals, animals have a way of sensing fear from us. Like they know death is coming for them or its part of animal nature, hey even the deepest and darkest creatures can make the strong and mighty creatures fear them.

…

 **(Spyro POV)**

Time later in the cheetah village after being knocked out but something green that flashed so quickly hitting us let us knocked out with me and Cynder. I felt myself floating in the sky with stars shining above me but where I had no clue.

"Spyro." That voice I recognized before back at the catacombs with Cynder.

"Spyro…"

"Chronicler." The old and wise form of the Chronicler appeared in front of me with a small smile. "Spyro while it is good to see you again young dragon however this meeting is important and I don't have much time till you wake up. This is something that you and Cynder and a few other must do."

"What do you mean Chronicler?"

"Spyro do you and Cynder remember the creatures you saw back in the temple 3 years ago." Thinking carefully three years ago I remember that there was a creature TWO technically that looked like apes.

"You-You mean those two apes from before? They encountered them last night demanding for answers, I don't trust those apes!" The gray dragon nodded. "Yes but the truth is Spyro is that there not apes."

There not apes but they look like apes how could they be not. "What do you mean?"

"From what I can tell they are not from this world."

"What there not!?"

"No young dragon these creatures are not from this world however while they look like the creatures here known as apes but there is a difference with their relations, they do however possess dark magic in their abilities, it's quite unclear how or why but these creature's dark magic are different from our magic here in the dragon realm. The powers they have feeds off of other properties of other magic it is… unnatural. What I'm saying young Spyro is this as you know Malefor is preparing to destroy everything and everyone here in the dragon realms and it is your destiny to stop him, however he's putting his plans on hold for the moment." That let me confused why would Malefor delay his plans of total destruction.

"On hold, why?"

"Malefore is somehow drawn to the creatures that you and Cynder encounter 3 years ago. The dark magic they possessed is unique to Malefor something he doesn't understand neither do I but he is willing to take advantage over their abilities to win war you and Cynder must convince both creatures to side with us.

"How?"

"Time will tell young dragon."

His words spoke truth to me as the void around us was fading as the dream was coming to an end as the light was growing brighter.

"It's seems your waking up, Spyro before I go one more thing and it's very important DO NOT underestimate these creatures one craves on fear and insanity and the other on hatred, that one you need to be extremely careful of he'll kill anyone who will get in his way I tried contacting them a while back but they are protected by their own magical barriers unable to speak with them, chose your words carefully young dragon." As the dreamed ended I woke up hearing a voice called me.

"Spyro!"

 **(Zander POV)**

Going around the forest layout scouting out the valley I must admit this place was huge and wide open so much life here and so peaceful if only we could have lived in a place similar like this... but that's all in the past our future back at home we had no purpose but hate nothing else that drives us forward.

Why do I was have to remind myself of our past damn it that's not important right now that's what matters even if I still feel like crap after what happen back on earth what a life we been through.

Going back to the previous spot where we met Ariel her father greeeaaat... going back to where we first encounter them I looked around the area parts of dead grass was still somehow we made the local life and plants here die for some reason. The stained of blood was still there probably for nearly an hour, even the dead body was gone those talking cheetahs must've moved it.

Surveying the areas, I was about to question where they went, there footprints didn't leave a tracks for me to follow so where the heck man! "Gah this was harder than I thought."

But without realizing what I did I was distracted kept focusing on the cheetahs that a new sense of ability came to me without concentrating on what it is. Sighing heavily my eyes were focused on somewhere else till I hear what sounded like muffled voices, not quite muffled but enough to hear almost clear words.

 _'Say what?_ ' Turning around I nearly jumped and prepare to fight seeing the talking cheetahs and their weapons but something was off they weren't even here... right now there like ghost figures.

The ghostly figures were showing the cheetahs from earlier but like the past or… what it seems to be.

"Wait… so I'm witnessing what happen after I left here or past echoes." True to what I said of seeing the past and present the ghostly figures seemed to show them.

Talking in echoes, their voices muffled but I can still see them doing stuff which sounds cool.

The phantom ghost turns away heading outside the forest where I followed the path to where out in the distance was a small village settlement.

"So that's where they been living at, in this valley huh? Perfect place for supplies and weapons… good steal some supplies and get back to Shane easy." Jogging out almost running heading to the village that is guarded no doubt about it.

…..

Time later arriving at the village front gate guarded by two cheetahs with spears watching the entrance. _'Well now this will be fun I could either two options go full force and risk drawing a freakin small force here… or sneak in and take it the old fashion way. Hmm what to choose… oh fine the sneaky way.'_

I would like to take them on but I have no idea how to fight and how to deal with these guys I got no experience fighting but making fear and insanity of them, drive fear into their hearts and corrupt their mind at ease oh the fun back on earth.

Flipping my hood on cloaked in darkness hiding behind the trees and bushes I looked over the layout of the area the village was surrounded by walls like but there were a few entrances to get pass by the guards using some little distractions.

Scouting in the other side was a small opening passageway where only a single guard was watching from in front. _'Perfect let's test my abilities here.'_ Casting my dark magic, forcing into his mind unexpectedly of him not knowing anything suspicious. With more concentration forcing more of my twisted thoughts in him his mind breaking his will, panicking he was breathing heavily holding his head dropping his weapon falling to his knees.

' _Yes let fear break your mind.'_ I laugh mentally as the cheetah fell completely clutching his head unable to stop his agonizing whimpering and whining. Crawling out from the bushes I watched as it cried out in pain being tormented from the inside out.

' _Great step 1 complete now for Step 2.'_ Sneaking in hiding behind the corners of their huts sticking to the shadows watching carefully the natives here strange how there are walking talking anthropoid cheetahs that's something unnatural I didn't pay attention too.

Gazing at this place was kind of interesting this place was something that I would be intrigued to spend my time here but that's what I was not here for. Using my time wisely sneaking in through the gates I spotted a few stands having fruits and supplies I need.

"Perfect." Sticking to the corners of the huts using the shadows I still forgot I can use my other _abilities_ other than strength and speed. I can't keep sneaking around like this forever there's not much cover it's to sunny out. I had to make a decision either hide and wait all day till it gets darker or take my chance now.

 _'Well I can at least practice my combat skills if my sneaking fails.'_ Sneaking around the huts sticking close by in the shadows as my camouflage going around the huts I manage to do a quick dash to the other-side from the gate, now on to the supplies once of the cheetah's was supplying it on the wagon getting ready to be transported to somewhere.

Quickly getting a sack from the wagon it held fruits and bread and a few vegetables that look good to eat. "Perfect." Whispering my tone. "Huh I could have sworn I had 9 sacks?" Said the cheetah behind the wagon.

 _'Damn he was counting the whole time? Great just great.'_ Hoping to avoid this I had no choice as the cheetah was searching for the bag I took he came around the wagon where I was. Sneak attacking I jumped on him catching him off guard. "Huh wha-" Delivering a staggering punch to the gut getting him off balance pushing forward with a sharp roundhouse kick to the jaw knocking him back I felt a few of his bones kicked on contact.

Fallen he was my stealthy approach was witnessed by other cheetahs nearby who saw what happen. My camouflage faded as now I was in the open in the sunlight where everyone can see me flipping off my hood seeing there was no point in hiding anymore I was going to be caught eventually. _'Oh well it was fun while it lasted.'_

"What is that?"

"It's some ape creature!"

"Someone get the guards!" Soon guards started showing up with swords and spears running up towards me. _'Sooner than I expected.'_ I thought only to be surrounded by them all weapons pointed at me and close to my head. Two cheetahs came up one I definitely recognized and the other might be his second in command I think.

"Chief Prowlus this "thing" was discovered after it attacked one of our own." His second was wearing a blue robe with caring a royal stylish sword he had a scar on his left eye and his color was red orange with gray spots. "What is this "thing" this ape." Unsheathing his weapons by his side. "Something I encountered before." Growled prowlus narrowing his eyebrows at me. Man I really starting to hate some of these fuzz balls it's time I show them what I'm made of.

"This 'thing' has a name you know and I better get your weapons out of my face or else..."

"Or else what freak." He scoffed only to trigger my anger more. "Or perhaps THIS!" Morphing my hands to claws stabbing the close two through their skulls ripping their heads clean off from their bodies their blood splattering his claws.

 _'Sweet sweet killing.'_ What I didn't realize was that dark tendrils sprouted from my body from all corners attaching themselves to their bodies absorbing their flesh sucking them dry, darkness engulfed the fallen bodies as their flesh was no more. As the darkness faded only the bones and torn clothing nothing left.

"Wh-What happen IT-IT killed them."

Only for me to enjoy their flesh it felt so good this absorbing power felt really thrilling my body was tingling with excitement and I wanted... more.

"Ahahahahaha ah that felt good to bad their dead now such a shame to die a gruesome way hahah!" The cheetahs tense readying their weapons as I knew they were going to attack. One from behind charged with his sword only for me with my fast speed and extraordinary agility turning around slashing his sword to pieces shocking the fuzzball.

Snatching him down in a choke-hold crushing his vocal cords breaking them to bits. "STOP IT ATTACK THE APE!" Many of the other charged in with a few were standing in fear.

 _'Fear?... fear... yes FEAR!'_ Using some other techniques to my advantage I cloaked myself in shadow long enough to hide in plain sight while in the sun.

"Where did it go?"

"It must've escaped!"

"Find it!" Shouted the leader sneaking around the other cheetahs behind deciding to mess with their minds I'll use their fear and insanity to my advantage, using my dark gifts twisting the thoughts of the cheetahs that were to afraid to fight they groan rubbing his templates only for his mind to twist.

Hearing voices of my laughter their hearts were racing and their breathing rapidly pacing using illusion only to see me in their point of view they jumped back in fear seeing me but the illusion me or clone appearing in front of them. The clone of me walks up to them seeing their fear swinging swing their swords all around.

"Hey what's wrong with you idiots! Stop swing your blades at us!" Shouted one of the guards.

"It's here it's here kill it!"

They cried out swing their weapons at the clone trying to hit it but mistakenly hit one of their own, one of them jabbed the other in the chest the blade went almost all the way in his almost killing the other. Some of the others attacked the other member striking and slashing their blades to their without realizing what's really going on.

To their eyes they see the creature but to they don't know that.

"WHAT IN ANCESTORS NAMES ARE YOU ALL DOING!" They were too busy dealing with my illusions as I sneaked up behind one of them snatching his head holding on tight draining him as black veins spread across his face and the color of his fur turning grey and white. _'Sweet taste of fear.'_

Tossing his body to the side seeing the other panicked they attacked charging vanishing and reappearing shooting tendrils that were my arms ripping holes in them absorbing their life as they body became decayed and lifeless. Shooting next was a _shock_ blast of lightning from my hands electrocuting them as their bodies dropped dead.

From the corner a while ago I spotted the two dragons from before and the cheetah tied down to wooden poles Spyro Cynder and Hunter were interrogated by Ariel's chief Prowlus but then hear commotion from his men talking about an ape creature appear, investigating it only to led to dead cheetahs now they saw the creature every now and then moving around but stopped shocking the other cheetahs with lightning out from the palm of its hands.

 _'From the side Spyro was watching both intruiged and surpised by the creatureCould that be the creature the Chronicler mentioned?'_ Thought Spyro still chained up with Cynder. The Chronicler did mention there were two but the other one was far dangerous than the other could that be him?

The creature laugh and gave devilish smiles and smirks messing with the cheetahs vanishing twisting their minds even driving a few of them to their insanity forcibly stabbing themselves in the gut ending their own life's no wanting to face the creature.

 _'Wait the Chronicler said one of them uses insanity and Fear as its weapon, maybe that's the younger brother... but where is the older one?'_

"Stop!" Cried out a feline voice pushing her way up to the crowd of warriors facing the creature. "Ariel stay back!" Ordered her father but she ignored him standing in front of him crossing his arms leaning back a little amuse.

"Well I thought I never see you again... Ar-Ariel was it." I asked her getting a simple nod before she became serious a little.

"Why did you come? Why did you attack and killed many on my people?" She questioned.

"Let's see 1: I need supplies however one of your own caught me so I gave him a good beaten but frankly got caught. 2: I need it for my brother. And 3... that I haven't though through but point is I need supplies that I'll happily take for my brother." Answering her.

"But you can't just take them we need them for our people were at war." She replied rolling my eyes.

"And I don't care about your pathetic war I need supplies and I get it whether you like it or not." Growling slightly at her causing her to flinch making the warriors tense.

"Ariel back away from that-"

"If you call me an ape, thing, freak, abomination I'll gladly kill you next. I had fun killing some of your own." Gazing at the dead bodies some with decayed flesh others electrocuted and some to bones after absorbed. "You come to my village and demand you take our food and supplies for yourself!" Growled the leader.

"Have you not been listening pointy ears I'm getting it for my brother? But that won't matter because many of you will possibly die!" Snickering at the warriors who tensed even more pointing their weapons up at me around my neck.

"Oh scary I'm so scared whatever will I do hahaha! ~"

Prowlus glare furiously stepping in front of his daughter raising his sword up. "I don't know who you are creature but coming into my village killing my people won't be forgotten for your crimes."

"Hehe really is that the best you can come up with? I can easily kill you without even trying, thanks to my dark powers I don't know all of my abilities and what I'm capable of. But I know I have a tendency to FEED!" Snatching the tip of his sword he was about to strike back but held tightly on the blade, the tip of the sword vibrated in the palm of my hand my dark gifts the swords tip was deteriorating away. Prowlus just stood their shocked his weapon was deteriorating away to gains of sand, and that's not all while it was deteriorating felt a power surge in my hand as I manifested a sword but far better than his light strong and extremely unbreakable holding it up against his neck.

"Careful what you wish for hairball!"

Elbow jabbing his face knocking him back I felt my powers growing in my hand, spinning around a streak of black smoke hit them causing them to suffocate and their eyes to burn and water in bloodshot.

They started scorching and claws at their own faces tearing their skin apart from their fur. "Yes **give** **in** _**to**_ _**your**_ _**fear**_ **!** "

The shift in my voice made them fear me worse as their skin was burning them the sounds of burning crisp from their fur burst into flames as the fire burned their flesh to crisp the screaming wails of their cries echoed in the village.

As the warriors dropped I looked at the other half who still stood their ground but were shaking in fear getting a smirk spreading my arms out showing my malicious side of me I never felt so thrilled and happy dark thoughts were spreading around my head like rain droplets feeling every tap in my head.

"Kill kill it NOW!" Shouted prowlus ordering his meant to attack but they were frozen in place to move. "No father you must stop!"

"Unless you want to die I suggest you rum before… oh hey brother!" I waved to him all the cheetahs turned to my brother behind them seeing with his arms crossed and that anger look on his face. Without answering he swung his fist strongly against the warriors as if time slowed down you can see the muzzle of the cheetahs face move though his fur breaking his snout.

Striking fast and strong he grabbed one of the cheetah's arm and snap it in half breaking his bone apart then tossed the broken cheetah in the air in one of the huts. Next what surprised me his left hand morphed to tendrils and his right hand huge claws almost big as half his arm.

Shooting his long tendrils at the group shot through through their bodies piercing their flesh and was worse with a twist of his wrist shifted their bodies splitting them apart and their flesh absorbed only their bones remain. Two other warriors carrying their swords charged with battle cries.

With a twist he slashed his claws the other two tearing their bodies and limbs to bits with their blood on his claws. His blood-lust was growing as dark tendrils sprouted from his back latching on the remains absorbing their flesh leaving nothing behind but bones and blood.

All the cheetahs backed in in full fear of Shane's murderous killing spree on the cheetahs did a number on them. Turning his sight on the cheetahs his eyes were pure yellow and his skin was growing darker with black veins. The deadly murderous glare really set them back they were too afraid to move and lost many of their warriors, however attention when he turn towards me with a unhappy expression. he walks up to me I didn't like the look on him he was definitely mad at me but what could I say to not make him mad at me.

SMACK

"Now then care to explain why you decide to put yourself in harms way Zander?" He growled.

…..

Sorry for the slow update I'm about to **Graduating School** this week so I will be distracted for a bit and during the summer depending if I start working so **FORGIVE** me on that. Anyway I will finish my stories one way or another that I PROMISE you! As for the character their powers I base off of a few video games shows or movies…. My favorite that I wanted to add in was **Dishonored 2** and **Prototype 2** but a few more I will mention later on.

Anyway please enjoy I will be once again doing other stories to beside **Arc V Emperor of Dragons** and some others too.

Please PM and leave any comment or question you want to know.


End file.
